


Jumping Back On Would Have Been Selfish

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Gen, Rose Isn't Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: What if Rose had stayed on the Lifeboat like Jack wanted to.
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Kudos: 14





	Jumping Back On Would Have Been Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the stern of Titanic goes under. Told from Roses POV.

I watched in horror as the stern of Titanic went under, carrying my beloved Jack down with it. I just hope against all hope that he survived. I should have gone down with him, but he made me get into this lifeboat. Now, I have to play hide and seek with Cal and mother. If they find me, I'm going right back to where I was before I met Jack. Before Titanic, I was nothing but a slave to an asshole named Caledon Hockley, but Jack taught me to soar, spread my wings, and take off, free from Cal. Now, I'm heading back to my old life that I don't want, Thanks Jack.

It wasn't until dawn had broke, that I was brought onto the rescue ship, the Carpathia. I was hanging around where all of the 3rd class, "steerage" passengers were gathered. I saw Cal look for me, but thankfully, he never saw me. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I ignored it. Then, another tap, and I was ready to punch this person, I turned, until I realized, it was Jack. I lost off of my aggression, and tears flooded me, I collapsed onto his chest, he held me, "How, how are you alive?" I asked through my tears, he just smiled, "I rode the back of Titanic down like an elevator, and found myself in the water, it was cold AF, I swam around until I foud a floating piece of wreckage, I climbed onto it, and waited. Then, I saw a flashlight. I called out, but was too weak, and then I saw a whistle in somebody's mouth not to far away, so I swam over, and grabbed that whistle, and blew into it" I was shocked, I do remember hearing a faint whistle being blown, but didn't pay any attention, now I know, that was my beloved Jack signaling for his rescue. It dawned on me, If I jumped back onto the ship, that would have greatly reduced his chance for survival, because he would have made sure that I was on that board instead of him, jumping back on ship would have been selfish of me.

It may have been a different ship, but both Jack and I got off together in New York. Shortly after, I started throwing up, morning sickness, it was later determined, that I was pregnant. In January, 1913, we welcomed a baby girl, Josephine into the world. We moved to Wisconsin, so that we were closer to Jack's family. I loved it, and so did, our daughter. But, I also wanted my mother to meet her grandmother, so after some investigating, I discovered that she was living in Philadelphia, so I sent her a letter to come to Wisconsin secretly, and without Cal noticing. She wrote back that I wouldn't have to worry about that. She came up and visited. Although she wasn't happy with me for running away, and not telling her that I was alive, she also understood why I did it, and that she was sorry. She was over the moon with excitement when she met her granddaughter. I asked her why I wouldn't have to worry about Cal finding me, she told me that Cal committied suicide with a pistol. I was relieved that that bastard wouldn't haunt Jack, Josephine, and I anymore. Together, we would have too more kids, twin boys named Fabrizio and Thomas, after Jack's best friend, and the one he befriended on the Titanic.

**Author's Note:**

> One difference from the movie besides Jack not dying is that Cal commits suicide 16 years earlier. This is from a financial scam instead of the "Crash of '29" and the reasoning is that Cal would have inevitably gone after Rose if he ever foud out that she was alive.
> 
> As for Jack saying that he rode the Titanic down like an elevator, that was real testimony from Chief Baker Charles Joughin. He testified that he got drunk, and paddled around for two hours before being picked up by a lifeboat. According to him, he was back at work just 10 days after the disaster.


End file.
